Lost in Combat
by Irishneko18
Summary: The Transformed are taking over the world after the downfall of human kind. Those left must fight for their lives under the leadership of the hardest, toughest leader in the Revolution of All: Kagome.  Kag/Inu?
1. The New World

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha.

**Lost in Combat: **

_2158_

_Tokyo City _

_100 years after Third World War. _

Back in the early 2000's, scientists knew that once war broke out between the biggest countries of the world, that it would turn nuclear. Gas bombs, and the gun fire were now obsolete. The fusion bomb marked the beginning of it all….no one knew exactly who set up the first bomb, but everyone blamed each other. Satellites had stopped being used to verify information coming in, and instead people starting to point more fingers.

And so it all began, millions died from unknown diseases. The times turned desolate. War, famine, and the technology that many relied on, could do nothing to help. The world went black in 2058.

Cities decayed, land-marks once treasured began to slump over, their postures once rigid, were now swaying. The sky-scrapers of the city crumbled inwards, looking as if it gave up and engulfed itself. The times went on.

The once bustling streets of Tokyo and Kyoto were now bleak and empty. Many, in the few years after WW III, died from sickness. The first sign was the elderly, who began to die earlier, from lack of any health care systems, then the children started to pass. Out of any children in a home, one would pass.

Some broke through the holds of loss and bleakness and found survival. But only so few, only so few, indeed. Structures fell, and the wildness began to take over. Those who survived stemmed into two different beings. The humanoids: those who resembled their ancestors from the past. And the lesser of the two, the transformed. Born from the people who starved on mountains and consumed brothers. They were hunters of the humans, they took on an appearance of a cannibalism. Their cheeks shrunken inwards, the eyes bulged and blooded. Their bodies calloused, without any hair to speak off. They were the forgotten little brother species of the humanoids.

The year of 2158 was not one that was considered any better then those 100 years before. Kagome, one of the last survivors of the great war, sat below one of the last trees in the middle of Tokyo city.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned her head, her hard blue eyes watching Sango trample from the woods. As two young women they never knew the love of shopping, the love of being able to watch television, this luxuries of the past were fantasies, and myths. The sound of metal being scarped over metal echoed with the air, as the taller of the females approached her.

"Kagome, why are you always sharpening that thing?" Kagome looked up at Sango, and watched as she pulled her shirt over her head to wash in the adjacent stream. The shirt, like every other piece of clothing everyone wore, was made from clothing left behind from the war. The tank tops were small around the bust, being made for teenage boys, yet, they fit well enough. The cargo pants lasted longer then other, so they were the best option.

Kagome was not the girl she would have been in 2058...if she were born then. Her hands were calloused since the time of her fifth birthday. Her eyes, a beautiful blue, were iced and cold. Her demeanor was calm, hiding any emotion.

"Sango, the Transformed will attack," Kagome stood before her, dressed similarly, with a holey tank and cargos. Her feet were left bare, assuring she would have silent foot steps. "We have to get back to camp."

"But KA-Go-Me!" Whining Sango rinsed out her shirt and hung it over a tree limb.

"Sango…quite" Sango stopped everything, the only sound was the dripping of water off of her hung shirt. "We must get back!" Leaping over the stream, Kagome led Sango through the thick forest. She sensed something, and someone was going to get hurt. No one attacked the people of the Revolution of All…no one attacked the people that Kagome lead.

A/N: Maybe not the best plot…but hope you like. Might not do another chapter if there isn't enough people who enjoy it. I have not yet decieded which male character will be with Kagome. I have already centered around InuYasha. So maybe Inu? Or Sess? Or Mir?

Review and tell me which male character I should use, whichever one gets the most 'votes,' I will write.

Ja ne!

-Irish


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

**A/N: **I havent updated this fic in quite awhile just because I didnt know where to take it, but I thought well why not? So thanks to everyone who has reviewed or who has reviewed.

**Lost in Combat **

_2158 _

_Outside Tokyo City _

There was hissing sounds coming from camp and Kagome lifted her feet and moved soundlessly around the shrubs around the camp. She pushed aside a branch to get a glimpse at the transformed. Most of the refugees had escaped, it seemed, but a few got trapped. Two of the transformed were surrounding a small group of humanoids. They were watching with blood lust in their eyes, dry lips were licked with hunger and she watched in silent disgust as they sniffed at the refugees necks. She tensed when she felt Sango nearing. She reached back and with trustful hands gathered her bow and arrow from Sango.

"There are more." Sango whispered. The transformed had the worst hearing, but their noses could trace a drop of humanoid blood for miles. She nodded. As they traveled more were beginning to show themselves. But they needed the flesh and blood of the humanoids to survive. And as more and more of them were killed for their cannibalistic ways, more humanoids were dying. Their population was decreasing and only the strongest survived.

Kagome watched with sharp eyes as the transformed snapped sharp teeth at the humanoids, they were becoming less guarded as their hunger overwhelmed them. She looked back at Sango and notched her head to the side and moved in the direction. Sango moved forward to take over her left position. She moved quickly and quietly around the camp, keeping a close eye on the enemy.

"Keep down, keep quiet, keep downhill." She repeated the mantra under her breath. She listened and waited. The wind was coming from in front of her, pushing her hair back, carrying her scent behind her. She turned her eyes and latched onto Sango's. She gave her a nod, Sango notched her arrow, aiming to the transformed closest to her. Kagome did the same, she felt the line of her bow strain against the end of the arrow, her arms quivered with the strain. She zoned in, watching the one who leaned down to sniff at the youngest of the group. She narrowed her eyes, giving a slight nod, both her and Sango released an arrow. Within seconds she had another notched and was jumping from behind the shrubs and into the middle of the camp. The refugees scrambled behind her and Sango. They laid on the ground, heads impaled each by a single arrow. Eyes open and blood lust gone. Both shot another arrow to their heads just to be safe.

"Where are the others?" Kagome circled the camp, eyes and ears open.

"They headed towards the cave." The oldest said, inching behind Kagome as she pulled her bow over her shoulder. "We tried to escape..." she gulped in air, "but they were too quick. They are getting quicker now." She was afraid, Kagome could hear the slight quiver in her voice, her hesitancy.

"Sango, go with them to the caves. Keep an eye out." Sango nodded. She never like leaving Kagome by herself, but she never argued with the leader. The refugees followed quickly behind her.

Kagome watched them leave and then went to the bodies lying in front of her. She made quick observations. They were slimmer than the ones that she had been killing over the years, they moved more quickly. They were learning, becoming smarter. Kagome let her shoulders relax for just a moment. Their feet were covered in a soft sand, she gathered some onto her finger tips. It was a cream color, small grains. It was sand from the shore. The shore where ocean met land. She cursed under her breath. They were traveling. They were learning to travel over great distances without eating.

She heard the rustle of leaves behind her, standing quickly she grabbed the dagger hooked to her thigh and launched it over her shoulder. There was the sound of wind in the trees and then silence. Looking over her shoulder she was surprised to see a man, looking at her with glaring golden eyes. The fabric on his left shoulder was speared through with her dagger and trapped into the bark of a tree.

"What the hell was that about?" His gruff voice asked her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

**A/N: **I won't lie, I'm just lazy! So lazy! But I would like to thank everyone who read and who reviewed. Thanks for sticking with me on this one! I love this story, just because it's a bit different than my usual ones.

**Lost in Combat**

_Outside Tokyo City, Along the Forgotten River_

She watched with eyes full of speculation as the man approached her. He moved gracefully about her, slowly lifting his nose to the air and sniffing distinctly, as if trying to scent a something particular. She moved with him, always keeping herself facing him head on. Never let anyone you didn't trust get behind you, they could kill you without you realizing it. By that means, never let anyone you _think _you might trust be accessible to your back.

Kagome had learned long and hard never to get too close to anyone. Her mother had been a small woman with dark hair and dark eyes, but they were so empty. She had tried, with all of her might, to keep the family safe. Or what was left of it.

They, and a few others, had resurrected a small ruined town that had been decimated by the Transformed. She had only been around five, her father was still alive at that point, and her brother had been a small baby. They had been wandering along the trails left by the People before them. Other families and strangers had tagged along and they had become a group. The path led them to the town, with its skeletal buildings pointing broken arms to the sky. The smell was what she remembered most, the rotting stench of bodies and blood. She saw a glimpse of carved out carcases, teeth marks immeted into bone and flesh. Animals were skittering around the bodies, their small teeth and beady eyes watching the travelers with hesitation.

Her father had closed off a portion of a larger structure, which had once been some type of market place. Kagome didn't know what that meant. Market? A place where they kept hundreds of types of food for anyone to come get? Grains and meat within a walking distance of each other? The People before them didn't have to go butcher an animal or fear that some vile creature would come eat your flesh. To Kagome, even at such a young age, it didn't make since.

They had cleaned out a store room in the back, the door had been an odd type of pressed metal in a dark green. Her mother had rushed her out of the room, pushing at her back with shaky fingers. For some reason her mother didn't want her to see what was inside. But she glanced back and saw her father cradling a small skeleton in his arms, his brown eyes dark with some type of emotion she didn't understand. He was whispering to the bones though, with such a soft voice.

The walls were thick and the brick was rough and cold. Her mother would wrap her in old moldy blankets covered in mice droppings that smelt like old bodies, but they were warm. She would curl along the wall, her mother and brother beside her. She didn't remember where her father had been, but he had been there.

And then one day he just wasn't. He father along with the other few men remaining would hunt for edible food. They would go through abandoned buildings and tear them apart in search of something to eat.

But one afternoon, she stood alongside the gate leading to their makeshift home and watched for any sign of the returning party. She hoped her mother wouldn't see her, she wasn't supposed to be out of the building. But her mother had noticed her for a while, so she wasn't too worried. The wind blew across the field and she watched with a child's interest as the long blades of wild grass blew with it. Wave after wave of green rippled with the strength of the wind.

The memory of the wind brought her back as a gust blew by her. It pushed at the hair from the back and blew it around her face. The man inhaled, his nostrils enlarged and his pupils dilated. His hair was light, a silver white that contrasted with his skin. He looked like many people of this day and age, tan and overexposed to the elements. He wore a fabric of some type around the upper part of his head, the fabric dirty and old. His hair slid around him, creating an arc of color. He was young, his face rounded, but hardened enough to see he wasn't a boy any longer.

Kagome eyed him critically.

"Why the hell did you throw that at me, wench?" He was still sniffing the air, but his stance relaxed and he stopped circling. Kagome stopped, but she didn't relax. She had learned never to give the benefit of the doubt.

"Who are you?" Wearily, she looked for any signs that he had been exposed to the Transformed. There were no visible signs of skin trauma, no bite wounds or scratches. His arms were strong and the muscle moved as he see-sawed her dagger between his fingers.

"Looking for this?" How had he moved so quickly? Kagome shook her head, puzzled and deep down, alarmed. No one she knew could move that quickly, she didn't even see his feet move.

"Who are you?"

"You don't seem like a nice one at all." He titled his head up, his chin pointed but eyes slightly angled, giving him the look of a prissy feline.

"You followed us." Kagome remembered seeing flashes of silver when she would awaken at dawn, it would be in the treetops, just a glance, but still there.

"You're a pretty smart one." He crouched now, legs tightening and eyes darkening with a look of appriasale. "But, did you know wench, that I am not the only one following your little group?"

Kagome didn't react, but on the inside she felt shaken. She had thought that she was guarding the group fairly well. But the man in front of him seemed perfectly seriously.

"You're lying." She tried not to choke on her words.

"Why would I lie to my food source?" He was smirking down at her, his nose a fraction of an inch from hers. How did he get there so quickly? Her heart was pumping in her ears and she flailed her arms to try to get away from the man. But with hands tipped with sharp talons he grasped her arms like shackles and held on.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sango," the older woman of the group, Keade, limped over to the shivering girl. "Kagome has yet to return."

Sango wanted to feel angry for the woman repeating this fact. But that was the thing, it was a fact. The sun had set and the remaining group members had made it back. Except for Kagome. The one person that they all counted on for everything. She gathered the food, she protected them, taught the children, and helped the elderly. She was their life blood, the one thing that kept them all going.

She was a hard person, Sango was. She kept to herself and only really spoke to Kagome. She helped dish out food, as she was doing now, but most of the time she hung close to Kagome.

But Sango would never admit that Kagome was her rock, her strength. A friend that was almost like a mother.

_The world was dark around her, hiding the death and blood that hung in the air. The stench of fire and burning flesh made her nostrils hurt, but she could stop breathing. She wanted to cry, but the tears seemed to hurt as well. She wiped at her cheeks, leaving a smear of blood and mud. She cried out hoarsely for mother, but heard nothing but the howling wind and crackling of far away fire. _

"_Help!" She screamed out again and again, repeating the word with all of her young strength. Her legs hurt but she scrambled along the remains of buildings. The broken bits of brick cut into her feet but didn't stop her from running through the ruins. She recognized some things, the broken front wall of what used to be a marketplace. A place her mother had told her never to go to. There was a family that she wasn't allowed to talk to. She had seen another little girl there, one that was a few years older. All Sango had wanted was to play with her, to be around another child. _

"_Sango, those people are _different _from us. The father is not right and the mother lets her children play outside the wall." That was what puzzled Sango. The monsters were out there. They were the ones that were bad, that took people away that were outside the gate. _

_Sango felt more tears form, she had yelled at her mother after that. Screamed at her for being unfair and for not loving her. But now her mother wasn't here for her to apologize to. Her mother had been dragged away, her nails digging into the dirt as she yelled out. _

"_Sango, honey, runaway! RUN!" Sango had done just that. The white skeletal fingers wrapped around her mother ankles, dragging her away. _

"_Mama!," The darkness was too much. But the sound of flesh being torn echoed in the air. The fire was at its highest, slowly burning away everything that was her home. And in the middle of the flames Sango stood. Her coarse night-gown hanging from her shoulder, her skin smudged darkly from the soot. _

_The cracked wall opened up and Sango saw a shadow streak by. The flames behind her glowing as the shadow approached. Sango crouched down, curling into herself tighter. But the shadow came closer, stretching until she could hear the sound of feet scuffing beside her. She waited a moment, waited to hear the terrible sound of those monsters, but it never came. _

_She cracked an eye open and there, in front of her, stood a dark shape. An open hand was extended towards her and the shadow crouched beside her. The face of the girl that lived in the marketplace became clear and Sango took her hand. _

"_My name's Kagome." The shadow girl stated and Sango threw herself at Kagome and let the tears fall. _

Tears built but Sango pushed them back.

"You didn't even sense me coming." The voice was a deep and menacing.

Sango twirled around, her back now facing the opening of the cave and seen a man step out. The shadow fell over half of his face, making it seem more daunting. The eyes that were staring at her were dark and filled with a strange emotion.

**A/N: ** I don't know where this story is going, but hopefully its going well!

Thanks all, please review!

-Irishneko


End file.
